Alexandria
Alexandria is a former Grim Reaper/ Magician Hybrid who was reincarnated into a devil by her old master, who was the head of the house Seere. Her master who was killed in the Great War. She has been in Ryuu Gremory's Peerage for the past 3 years, and now she is a third year student at Kouh Academy. Even though she has her set of Evil Pieces, she refuses to use them unless she really needs to. Appearance Alexandria is a average height female with a lean body. She is known for her Onyx colored hair and her amber colored eyes. Her hair is long and black. She is only 168 cm tall (5 feet 5 inches). Her body measure measurements are cm. Her body is slim due to her weight being low kg Being a student at Kouh Academy, she wears a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings on each side, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. When in battle, she uses her magical abilities to change outfits. He battle outfit has a liberty blue cape with a blue, white and light purple shirt and light purple tights. Her boots are light blue and purple. Personality History Alexandria was born sometime before the Great War to a Grim Reaper father and a Magician mother. When the war came, her family debated whether or not they should get involved and they decided not to. Unknown to her parents, Alexandria went looking for grimoires that taught ancient spells and until this day, she has over 50 spell books. Powers & Abilities Necromancy: Being born part Grim Reaper, Alexandria has the power to summon the dead and to control it. She can manipulate good and evil souls, as well. Advanced Magic Expert: Being born from a Magician mother, Alexandria is able to use her magic do many things. * Elemental Manipulation: Being able to manipulate the elements, she is able to take on almost any attack. She mostly uses lightning, fire, water and air. She uses the water magic to heal herself and her teammates. Lightning and fire are mainly for offense attacks. Astral Manipulation: She is able to create, manipulate, shape and transform astral energy. Alexandria mainly uses this power for powerful attacks. * Advanced Astral Projection: This move allows Alexandria to be anywhere in the world or underworld at anytime and can be at multiple places at once. Demonic Lightning: Alexandria is able to create, shape and manipulate lightning derived from the deepest pits of Hell, sporting the capability to destroy nearly anything it strikes with absolute malevolent intent. This also give her the ability to create thunder storms. Hell-Fire: Hell-Fire gives her the ability to summon fire from the deepest part of the underworld to cause intense pain or kill someone who comes in contact with it. Electro-Pyrokinesis: '''Alexandria uses this move when she wants to finish a fight as soon as possible. She combines her Demonic Lightning and Hell Fire, into a super strong move that deals a lot of damage. '''Enhanced Strength and Defense: As a Queen, Alexandria possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook trait of her Queen piece, and it can be compared to a high-class rook. Enhanced Speed: As a Queen, Alexandria also has the Knight speed enhancement through her Queen piece though as Alexandria primarily uses magic in fights, it's unknown if she is as fast as a knight piece. High Demonic Power: Despite being a Reincarnated Devil, Alexandria shows great potential in demonic powers where she is on par with Ryuu (her king and a Ultimate-Class Devil). Alexandria prowess is acknowledged to be the strongest member of the peerage right behind Ryuu himself. Her overall demonic powers and magic is enhanced through the power of the Bishop aspect of her Queen piece. Flight: Being a Devil, Alexandria can fly using her Devil wings. Equipment Scythe: Alexandria's scythe is her main weapon when in battle. This weapon is made out of gold, Stygian Iron and blue imperial gems. It is said that this weapon can bring the dead back to life but also take a persons soul from their body, and that person will become a grim reaper. Trivia Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Organizations